


My master

by Hannah_2003



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Jared, Businessman Jensen Ackles, College Student Jared Padalecki, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles Being an Asshole, M/M, Master/Pet, Rich Jensen Ackles, Shy Jared, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_2003/pseuds/Hannah_2003
Summary: Jared padalecki is a collage student and he's looking for a job so he can pay his rent so he goes to ackles company for job.Jensen ackles is a rich business man and and he liked jared from the first time he saw him. So jensen kidnapped jared and Tortured jared....
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. The beginning

Jared pov 

Such a hard day im coming back from school.after i take a break I have to go and look for work.i really cant pay for my rent and colleg and food anymore.After I got home, I ate a quick lunch and then got dressed.I wore blue jeans and a white T-shirt and blue linen and brushed my hair and then left my home.i wanna go to the ackles company.i heard a lot about it.of course im just a colleg boy, they might dont want me but i can try.i arrived to the company.I have an appointment at 2 o'clock to see Mr.ackles and now its 1:45.I went inside.  
"Hi im jared padalecki i have an appointment to see Mr.ackles."  
"Ok let me see...oh yes Mr.padalecki you can go inside Mr.ackles wating for you."  
I nodded an and went toward the door.oh my god im so nerves I heard he is very serious and bad-tempered.i knocked on the door.  
"Come in"i heard a serious voice.oh god help me...  
Im went inside.he is a really tall man taller then me In a black suit.  
"Mr.padalecki i said hello."  
I looked up at him who was staring at me.  
"Oh sorry hello sir" i said blushing  
"Please take a sit" he said with a smirk on his lips.  
"So jared I read your resume.it was mostly nothing.you ever done this before?"  
I looked at him nervously.  
"No sir i never done this before but now i really need money because of my rent and colleg"  
He nodded whit smirk  
"Ok jared good news for you you dont need to be worry about money anymore.first of all you can work here.but second of all..."  
He got up and came to me and sat beside me and puted his hand on my thigh,oh god i know my cheeks are red right now.  
"I like you.you know im rich and im only 28 and i know you are 19.so i want you to be with me as serve me and in return i will pay for everything you nees rent,colleg,food,dress,shoes,and anything else.you want this or no?"  
I though to myself well it is awesome.where is the problem?i will have sex one day anyway.  
"Im ok sir"  
He smirked at me.  
"So well we can go to my house to talk about it."  
I nodded and got up.we left the room and then left the building.oh my god his car, i think its a bugatti or something.we got in the car and then arrived to his house actually a tower .we went to the Penthouse.  
I'm trying to be normal, but I have never seen such a place in my life.then we went inside house.it is really huge with two floors.  
Its beautiful.everything is white or blue.its just really good.  
"Ok sit down"  
I did what he said.  
"So jared,are you done this before?i mean did you had any sugar daddy?"  
"No sir i didnt." I said blushing.  
"Ok in there is something at sex that you dont like?  
"I...i dont know" i said blushing  
"Are you still a virgin?"  
"Yes sir"  
"God its wonderful" i looked up at him blushing.he came toward me and suddenly kissed me.rough and hard.he bit my bottom lip and i opened my mouth and his tongue came in my mouth ant he putted his tongue in my moth .after a while we broke the kiss for breath.his hands is on my body and touching every inche of me.  
"God youre so good.youre body is so good for a nineteen years old guy" i smiled a bit my lips.  
"Thank you sir"  
"Do You know anything about bdsm?" I looked at him confused.  
"Not so much sir" He smirked 

"Ok im gonna explain for you...in that way sex there is a dom who can do whatever he want or however he want.and there is a sub who dont have any Authority about his or herself.he have to listen to his master or sir or daddy and obey him.the master can call the sub what ever he want like pet or baby or boy whore bitch or anything.but the sub have to call the dom whatever the dom wants him to.and its not just in sexual moments.when somebody is a sub he have to listen to his master and obey him in all the moments.  
The dom can touch the sub whenever and however he wants...got it?"  
I was skeptical whats that mean?i have to do this now?what if i dont want to.  
"Yes but i sorry sir why are telling this to me?"  
He stare at me with a smirk.  
"Because i want you to be my sub."  
I got up and went toward the door.  
"Im sorry but i dont want to."  
"I know but you have to"  
Then i felt a pain in my head and then nothing.

Jensen pov 

I really want this boy to be my sub His face is very innocent with his puppy dog eyes.i sure he can be a good puppy for me.  
I hit him on the head and now he is unconscious.i pick him up and went to my red room and then put him down on the bed.i took his dressed off and his jean now he was just in his boxer.i took two handcuffs and locked both his hands to the bed.Then I tied his legs with an ankle brace to the bed too.  
And now i have a awesome view of him.  
His body was beautiful but he seems weak for my Tortures.but it doesnt matter he gonna get better.i dont know what happened but i had this feels since when i saw him in my office. I want to close his eyes with a blindfold, but it's still too early.i have to waite untill he wake up.


	2. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time sex.

Jared pov 

I woke up with a bad pain in me head i wanted to move my hands but i could not.  
Whay the fuck??i cant move my hands and my feet.i opened my ayes im in a red room i mean every thing is literally red.i looked around.There was a lot of whips،blindfolds,handcuffs,  
ankle bracelet,Things like little balls I do not know what are their,Vibrators   
and i'm locked on the bed with cuffs and im naked.suddenly heard foot steps.  
"Hey sleepy head.so you finally awake"  
He is in black suit,and smirking at me.  
Why the fuck is wearing suit?  
"What are you doing?please just let me go"  
He laughed loudly started walk around the bed.  
"Oh really?well i dont think so,actually i have a great view right now."  
"What do you want from me you son of bitch I didnt do anything i just want to go to my home please just let me go" he came near me and kissed my lips.  
"I wont let you go jared.and are you talking to your master like this??really?you know im gonna punish you later right?"  
Im almost crying i can feel my tears.  
"Your not my master i dont want any master i just want to be free please jensen im begging you"  
He smirked "hmm...i like when your begging"  
He stared at me for second and then started again   
"Now lets go began huh?"  
He said happily  
"What?began of what?"  
"Sex jared." Im scared so much i need water.  
"Please i need some water"he smiled evily   
"Its not how you ask me something"  
He brought his lips close to my ears and whispered   
"Call me master and then im gonna bring you water"  
I want to cry i just want a simple water thats all.i didnt say anything,just staring at him.  
"No?ok your choice" he seem angry   
He went toward the whips and Picked up one of them.and the came toward me again.  
"I want to hit you with this،and im not gonna stop untill you call me master and im not joking."  
He said with a calm smile on his lips.  
Then i felt the first one and i screamed.its hurt like hell.  
"Jensen please"im cried but he dont care and continued its the fifth strike.  
"Please jensen god please master im begging you just stop."  
And suddenly he stopped.i called him master,i hate this name.he smirked.  
"Ok see?that wasnt that hard...so pet are you still thirsty?"  
Oh god he called me pet im just hated it.  
"Yes"i said "yes what?" He asked  
I looked into his eyes im scared and im in pain so i cant do anything.  
"Yes master" he smiled proudly  
"Alright pet"he bring me a glass of water and i drink it.after that he came to bed and now he is on top of me.then he took my boxer off too.and then he started to kiss and bit my neck and i moaned.he went downer then suddenly he pushed a finger inside of me.it feel weird but good.he started moving faster and faster and then two more fingers.so now i have three fingers in me.  
I moaned so loud.  
"Ahhhhh please" he continued  
"Ah god jensen please i need to cum"  
He looked at me angrily because i called him jensen.i didnt want to call him master but now im just need to cum.  
"Please master please let me cum i need to to cum"  
He smirked. "not yed pet hold on"  
I sobbed "i cant please master please let mee"im screamed   
"Not yet and you cant cum without my premission.so hold on"  
Then he got of off me and got his dressed off and then again came back on top of me.  
And then i felt he pushed his cock roughly inside me so i scream in pain."please please ohhhh god."he start moving fast it was pain but there is pleasure too.but i just need to cum.  
"Oh god please jen..."he before i can finish he looked up at me with angry ayes.  
"Please master i need...oh god i need to cume please"im almost crying and i can fell my tears on my cheeks  
"Hold on pet i told you."  
Why is he so rough.I never had this feel before.its my first sex ever and its just killing me."please please please let me cum please."im begged   
"Oh my god how much i love this voice when you beg me"then i felt something inside me.he came inside me i guess.  
"Can i cum now?"i said with my poppy dog eyes  
He looked at me pridely.   
"Its not how you asking me something"   
I have a lot of tears on my face.  
"Can i cum please master?"i said with a spite in my voice.  
"Yes pet you can cum now".  
And i came.  
"So you still want to run away?or do you want to be a good pet and stay with your master?"he said smirking.i really want to run away but i cant risk and say it.so i stayed quiet.  
"Because if you want to run away i have to keep you knock here,but if you want to stay you can have a room here."  
I looked up at him,i didnt have any choice.i dont want to stay in this room all the time.  
"I wanna stay here"i said with a low voice.  
"Good...and this time i was easy on you because it was your first time in every thing and you were a virgin.but next time its not this easy." He said when he was unlocking me.  
Easy?really?  
"Are you kidding me?i felt like i was dying.please just dont do this." I cried again.  
"Oo we gonna do this a lot."  
He said with a wink  
"Come on let me show you the house and your room."and we left the red room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it💜  
> Please tell me how do you think about it🙏😚💜


	3. New home,new room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared trying to be strong things not like he think.

Jensen pov

Oh boy he is really good,really responsive.i done this a lot before but it was my best experience.and im gonna keep him hear for so long.i put my hand on his ass and we left the room.  
"I dont wanna see the house i just want to sleep and im in so much pain right now.so let me go."he said with a tired face.but i want to show the house to him so i took his hand.  
"Come on its a good house."i said softly.  
"No i dont want to let me go" ok im getting angry now and grab his hand hard and he He shivered. "I said.lets go.dont make me say it again unless you want another round?"  
I said harshly.he just nodded i can see fear in his eyes.good. I showed him everywhere.he didnt say anything.we went toward his room.  
"And this is your room" he nodded.  
"Can i ask you a question?"he asked.  
"Yeah sure"he stayed quiet for a minute.  
"You gonna let me go out right?i really cant stay at home". He said with poppy dog eyes.  
"I dont know yet someday maybe"  
"Please i cant stay here all the time i need to work.i gonna keep my GPS on just pleas"  
He plead.  
"Not yet.soon, but if you try to run away jared,i just gonna kill you.no doubt"i said in a serious face.he nodded quickly.   
"Ok i promise"  
"Good,i wont let you go out right now any way, but maby somday i let you.now lets go have some food"he stay quite for a moment.  
"I dont think im hungry"I stare at him,ok i think its gonna take long time to make him my truly submissive he is trying to be hard and strong,but i can fix it,its not my first time anyway. "I didnt ask you.you have eat good otherwise you are gonna die under our sex in that redroom,you have to eat to be strong so you can take that."i said him in a gentle voice.yeah its true im his dom and most of people think we have to be rough all the time .but the fact is we can be gentle out of the special room.and His face is very innocent so i dont want to yell at him just because his not hungry.  
He looked up at me. "Ok so lets go eat.i dont wanna die under whips and Vibrators when im just 19 years old."and he went toward the kitchen and i follow him. i didnt say anything but quietly laughed at his thought.  
I ordered some pizza and eat in Silence.  
"Ok can i go now?i cant keep my ayes open anymore." I like when he need my allow to just get some sleep.i smiled at he.  
"Yes you can,you need enough sleep too."  
"Ok so by"i just nodded and he went.  
I like him,his face his green gray eyes his soft hair...he looks just like subs.its so good.

Jared pov

I went to the room,now my room.but its really a beautiful and huge room.there is a white and gray king size bed.the same color table across the room .a withe large closet but its still empty its mean i need to get some clothes. two bottle of Whiskey and a bottle of vodka and five bottle of beer on the table and two glasses beside them.a little fridge.i opened the refrigerator door، and there is just two bottle of water and a few chocolate.and eventually a really big glassy door with a beautiful view from the ocean.i opened the door and went to the terrace.its wonderful.there is a white table in the middle on the terrace With two seats on either side.  
And on this table is a bottle of whiskey too.god i think he realy likes whiskey.I have to admit that I fell in love with this room.its definitely bigger then whole my house.i came back to the room and let the terrace valley remain open so i can breath the fresh air. I lay down on the bed i finally fell to sleep.  
After i dont know how much time i felt someone came to my room.but i didnt open my eyes untill The room light came on.i put the pillow on my face.  
"Ooo come on mom Turn the light off im still tired" i said with a sleepy voice.suddenly i I heard laughter i slowly opened my eyes.  
"Sorry kiddo im not her,now get up i told you you need sleep but I did not mean 7 hours.its   
12 o'clock at night." I looked up at him with sleepy eyes.  
"I have to get up?im still tired."i realy dont want get up and im still in pain, my ass sore like hell.he sat on the bed beside me,I went back a bit,im just realy scared of him i mean with what he did to me today i think i'll always afraid of him.he stare at me for sec .   
"You have to get up for eat.you haven't eat for a long time." Im hungry but i dont want to talk to him or be beside him.  
"Im not hungry and still tired so i cant come to the kitchen.so leave me alone" He dont seem angry or something.  
"Ok im gonna leave" And then he left.ok that was easy.after ten minute the door opened again jensen came into the room With a tray in his hand.he put the tray on the bed.  
"Ok now you dont have to come to the kitchen." I looked at him confused.ok i thought he just gonna hit me or fuck me all the times.i guess he read my mind.he laughed softly and shook his head.  
"What did you think about me? I can be good to you,im just in dominance and you have to listen to me and then we have no problem."  
Im burning ,he make me crazy i hate this i dont want this im want a normal relationship thats all.I looked up angrily at his eyes.  
"Where is your room"I tried to chang the conversation. "The end of this corridor,why"  
I even dont know why i asked that  
"Nothing,just wanted to know"i took the plate And put it on my lap,a cheeseburger,Fries,salad and a small slice of pie.We stay silent.but after a few moment jensen start again.  
"So i think you liked your dinner."he said  
."Yeah " I said without took my eyes from my food. I cant look at him.if i look up he can see the hate in me eyes.he put his fingers under my chin and made me look into his eyes."your mom didnt teach to say thank you to someone who trying to be nive to you??" and now im staring at him.he look so damn good his beautiful green eyes and his plump lips,god i wish he wasnt like this.i mean he is so gorgeous but scary at the same time.when im looking into his eyes i can see so much anger.i whish i knew why.  
"I asked you sething"he said."yes she teached me but you are not nice." I said with a hatefull voice.   
He came closer and put his lips on mine.  
Its gentle but i didnt kiss back.i already hate him and im not gonna kiss him just because he is beautiful.after a few minute he went back.  
"You have to kiss back" he said and i can see he is getting angey.,thank.i didnt know what to say.i dont want a fight or wors.  
"I know im sorry im just tired"I tried to give him my puppy eyes. "Ok its fine but just this time" I just nodded and finished my dinner.  
"Thank you it was really good"  
He smiled "No problem,i dont want a dead sub anyway" He said whit an smirk.it made me angry again.but this time i didnt stay quiet. "Why are you trying to remind me?i dont like it so just stop it."after a moment he answered. " I told you,you cant talk to me like this jared,its your first day and im getting easy on you.so keep your voice low or   
You will not like what I do"  
he said really gently and then took the plat and left.  
And i went back to sleep


	4. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen got angry with jared.

Jensen pov

Its been two week since jared is here but   
he did not even listen to one of my words and i cant take it anymore.he is just sitting in his room or in his terras.i mean its been two days ago when we had sex.he barely calling me what i want.he just keep calling me jensen in red room, i hate hear it in there.  
In fact, he done something that I am like a waiter and I only take food for him.i cant anymore i gonna teach him his lesson soon.  
I took the plate full of food and went to his room.he is sitting in terras his head is on his arm on the table and he lookes out side so he cant see me.i went to the terras.  
"Hey jared" he jumped a little.i put the plate on the table.  
"Thank you"i didnt react.  
"So you wanna keep doing this?"i asked in a serious and harshe voice.he looked up at me.  
"Keep doing what?"he asked confused and he ate some spaghetti.  
"You know your not at a hotel and I am not your waiter either"he stare at me for a secon.  
"I didnt want food from you ,you wanted to do this"he said coldly.i nodded   
"So you dont want food?ok your choice"  
I took the plate from him and threw it towards the wall and he jumped in surprise.  
".but its enough.I waited for you to come to terms with the situation, but you do not deserve it." I almost yelled at him.  
He got angry."i dont deserve it?Oooo thank you sooo much for dont torturing me.you are the only one who keeping me here i didnt want this if you have problems let me go jensen.You know what ?i dont want this i dont want to be your sub i dont want to listen to everything you say to me like a robot.i just want a normal relationship like everyone.I DONT WANT SOMETHING LIKE THIS SICK RELATIONSHIP YOU PUT ME IN."he yelling at me.im so angry.  
"SHUT UP JARED ITS OVER.I WILL NOT BE SOFT WITH YOU ANYMORE .I WILL DO SOMETHING TO YOU AND YOU WILL BEGGING ME TO STOP. "im pissed.  
I took his arm and pulled him after me roughly.he lost his control and fell to the floor.i dragged him behind myself on the ground ,toward the red room.  
"Jensen,jensen please let me go i sorry"  
He plead and groaned in pain.  
I went into the room. I pushed him towards the bed and locked the door.he looked so scared.i went and took two handcuffs and two ankle bracelets and went toward him.  
"No jensen come on im sorry please dont"i didnt say anthing just stayd quiet a kept walking toward him .He went back until he reached the bed and could not go back,i roughly take his clothes off and then his boxer off too.i took one of his hand he tried to fight but ofcourse he couldent.i cuffed his hands on top of the bed.and then his Ankles.now he is lying on the bed on his stomach all naked and tied up.  
I took a black whip and a Vibrator and a blindfold and then went toward him.I closed his eyes with blindfold. I dragged the whip all over his body and finally between his legs.he moan softly.then suddenly i whipped him hard on the body. "Please dont"he groaned in pain.i love this sound.i really didnt want to be this rough with him and i dont know why,but he made me.  
"Jensen please let me go i sorry im so sorry"  
He is crying.i went near to him and whispered into his ear.  
"Call me jensen one more time and you will regret it." And i went back and whipped him again and again into his back.This is the twenty-fifth blow.  
"Oooo please please master im sorry please im sorry i cant take it anymore please just stop"he is sobbing.I stopped.  
"You know i decided to give you time for deal with it,to make you comfortable here but..."  
I went to his ear again and whispered. "You dont deserve it,you make me be rough to you.you know i think you are just a little slut,and i think you love it and you are just acting." I take his earlobe between my teeth and bit it hard,its make jared moan again.  
"Ahhhh please jen...master i dont...please..."he sobbed so hard and his face is covering with tears. But i cant help it i love seeing them like this.  
I smirked and kissed his lips roughly ,he is afraid of me and i love it. i uncuffed him and opened his blindfold.  
"Hands and knees jared...yeah good boy just like this" i took the vibrator and just push it inside him without prep.  
"Ahhhhh please master it hurts so much please dont do this im begging you,i begging you master please it hurts" he screamed so loud and i smirked i pushed it deeper and he just screamed and shaking in pain.  
"I told you,you will begging me to stop my little slut,my little puppy.now you are a good pet and you are begging to your master for mercy."i said smirking.  
"well pet,im gonna spank you twelve times and you have to count them.if you lost the count im gonna do it again.and jared...dont you dare to cum without my permission."  
He just nodded.  
"What ?i didnt hear you."i said smirking.  
"Yes...master" i smiled proudly.  
Jared is on his hands and knees.and suddenly the first spank came.  
Smack"One"smack "two" smack "three ahhh" smack . "Who do you think you are??" Smack "ten" "you think you can yell at me?" Smack "Twenteen " "youre just a slut a puppet and you can yell at your master" smack .jared is sobbing "seventeen" "twenty"  
I took the vibrator out of his ass.  
"Please master its enough im already sorry just stop please" "not yet petty,lay on your stomach,im not gonna cuff you but you have to keep your hands besides your head and dont move them i you do i will spank you again " he nodded "yes master" he said sobbing.i know he hate this word but i love it .he did as i said and i went on top of him and push my cock inside him roughly.  
"Ahhhhh please god please" "you like it huh??i told you you are a bitch "  
"Please master let me cum...please"   
"Not yet slut hold on" he is sobbing and crying. "Please i cant anymore"   
I came inside him after a few minutes.   
"Can i cum now??" He said. "I dont wanna let tou cum to night. I took a cock ring. "No please dont do this im sorry please..." I put the ring on his cock.  
"Dont you dare to take it off or make yourself cum...or i swear i will whip you to die." "Yes master" He said sobbing.  
"You can go to your room now   
He got up and took his dresses .i unlocked the door and he ran to his room sobbing to. Ok i know it was really really rough and honestly he could be dead now because he is really weak and smal i mean hes head is hardly against my chin .but it was awesome i loved the way he begged he cried,and the way he call me master,i love it.


	5. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen feel like a dick for what he did

Jared pov

I went to my room and lay down on my stomach oh god its hurt so much.got up and sat down, my ass is hurt too but i dont care.i went to the terras and sat down ,its too much pain,i cant take it,and i couldnt stop my tears.after a few minutes i took the whiskey bottle and poured it into a glass and drank it.and then again and again and again.untill i couldnt fell my legs anymore or feel the pain or anything else.just thinking,i was free a week ago,a normal boy,looking for job or going to the colleg.and now look at me.sitting here and crying for my soring ass.suddenly i felt bad in my stomach.god i think I'm going to vomit.  
I ran down the stairs.jensen is sitting on the couch in front of the TV.i went to the bathroom and started vomiting untill i felt my intestine is coming out because there is not any food or something.i started crying again,i always been a happy drank,whats happening to me?i cant stop my tears and sobbing.suddenly i heard a knock.  
"Jared?hey are you ok?" God im hate him.he almost killed me there now he asking me how am i?i didnt answer.I vomiting and my ass is sor like hell and im drunk pretty bad and all is his fault,so yes im just hate him.  
"Hey im talking to you...are you good?"  
"Go away"i said crying.he opened the door and came in.he sat on the floor beside me, he wanted to grab my arm but i push him away. "Go away you sonofabitch its your fault."i said sobbing and i felt bad in my stomach and vomited again.he started rubbing my back i wanted to to stop him but i really cant right now. "Ok its alright.why did you drank this much?" Hi looked up into his eyes. "What?cant i drink?"i said weakly.  
"No you can drink but not like this its like killing yourself." I chuckled softly." Does it matter if you kill me or I kill myself? " He looked at me for few seconds. "I dont want to kill you." He said. "Yeah,not with a gun"I said. "Ok lets go back to your room.you need some rest."he took my arm and helped me to my room.  
I lay down on my bed and he sat beside me.  
"Look im so sorry about what i did,i know it was too much.i was just so angry.but i shouldn't done that.so im sorry." Suddenly i felt better. I know i still have to be hate him but i dont feel like that anymore. I didnt say anything and he left and i fell to sleep.

I slowly opened my eyes when i heard my phone ring.i took my phone,its my friend chad,but i didnt answer because i cant talk right now.i looked to the clock,its almost 11:45 am.i got up and went to the bathroom after i done my business i went to the kitchen.jensen is cooking.  
Im still sad and in pain but what he fid last night and now i know what a monster he is i really dont want to talk about that."hey jensen" i said and he noticed me. "Aww hey jared...how are you?" He said with a smile." Not bad...what are you making?" I asked him." Blueberry pancakes and chocolate pancakes,because i didnt know which one is your favorite." He said.right now he is so kind and nice.why he cant stay like this?i cant get it why he wants yo be a monster when he can be like this "Well lucky me,im in love with both of them." He laughed softly,god i love when his laughing.wait what?oh come on i dont want to fall in love or something. He is even not my boyfriend.  
"Oh good.so take a sit its ready."he smiled .i went and sat on the chair and he put two blueberry pancake and two chocolate pancakes in my plate.  
"Eat and tell me what do you think"  
He said and i nodded.i ate a piece.oh my...  
"Oh my god jensen" i said excited.he laughed again. "I take it as a yes its good"  
I shook my head. "No,actually It's really awful. How about you give me your pancakes so you don't have to suffer anymore." I said with mouth full of pancake.he laughed softly "Right" he said. "you have to give me the Recipe." I said "Ooo i cant its my mom recipe,she gonna kill me.but i can make it for you whenever you want."he said smiling. "So you have to make it every day" he laughed "my mom and my dad living in everglades and they invited us to their house for next week." He said,i like to see his family."Us?they know about us?" I asked. "No not like that,i told them you are my boyfriend." Oo i liked it.  
"Its good,i like to go to a party after all this time...why you didnt go to the work today?" Its 12 am and he is in house.its kinda weird." i was tired" i heard my phone ring again and its chad again.  
Jensen looked up at me,i know that look so i have to answer right here. "Hey chad...yeah im good what about you...good no chad im not im my apartment....Ooo no man man you dont have ro kick anybody's ass...im sorry i cant i have an important test ...yeah sorry...ok you guys have fun...by" damn they want go to the stadium.i really want to go,but i know i cant. "So who was he?" Jensen asked. "My friend.they wanted go to the stadium and called because of that."  
He nodded.i want to ask him questions but i dont think he like theme.I gonna ask anyway. "Hey can i ask you a question?"i said.He looked up and nodded "sure why not" he smiled. "Ok...umm why we cant sleep together or go out together?i mean i have been here for a week and you always slept in your room and im in mine.why?" I was a little scared but i asked anyway.he stayed quiet for a minute.  
"Look im not into that kind of relationship."  
"I know but why?" "I dont know i dont like it"  
How it can be possible?  
"Ok why dont you let me touch you in sex?"  
It was big question and he didnt like that but he didnt say anything.  
"Because im your dom . so you cant touch me unless i want you to touch me and i dont want to." He said a little angrily.  
"But why ?i cant get it jensen we can just have a..." He cut me off."NO JARED I TOLD YOU IM NOT INTO THAR KINDA FUCKING RELATIONSHIP SO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE." He yelled loudly.i stare at him in shok and i can feel the tears on my cheeks. I got up of the chair and ran to my room.i went to the terras and sat on the chair and started crying.everything was so good and i just ruined that with my fucking questions.what am i gonna do now?

Jensen pov

Damnit everything was so good.why he ask this questions?i cant have relationships like that.I should not have been angry but I could not stop myself.When I saw the tears on his cheek i realized what I did.i like to be close to him but i cant ,its hard for me.But I feel i like him.i should go and apologize to him.oh god I have never apologized so much to anyone.  
I picked up the rest of our breakfast and went to his room.He was in the terras,i cant see his face but i can say he is crying.i went to the terras and sat on the chair.he didnt look up.  
"Hey I...i know i should not have been angry ok?im sorry." He chuckled." Yeah you saying this every day." He is right,i know after last night he is still sad and in pain.  
"Ok i know lets do something to prove im really sorry" he finally looked up.  
"Like what?" I smiled at him softly.  
"We can go out to night for dinner, if you like."  
He smiled softly." Yeah i like it" i smiled,thank god he forgave me.  
"Ok then lets eat our breakfast" He nodded.  
After a few minutes he finally talked.  
"Look jensen,i wanna say something just please dont be angry,wa are not kids we can talk." Oh come on,he is different,i dont know They were always afraid of me and did not dare to even talk to me,But Jared speaks easily.  
"Ok say i wont be angry" he smiled softly and nodded.  
"Jensen...look i want you to let me go to the work,go out to my friends and my mother,i gonna go how ever you tell me with anybody you want,im gonna keep my GPS on.i promise." Its to much i need to think about it.we are living in Miami and his mother is In new york.  
"I cant answer you right now.i need to think ok?" I said softly and he nodded.  
"Im gonna take a shower" he said and got up.  
"I'm gonna to book a place for ourselves" I said and left the room.  
I booked the best place at the best  
Restaurant and after a hour i came back to his room.i like to spent my time with him and i going on a date with him,its just so weird.i went to the terras.  
But he was sleep,alright i have to wake him up.  
"Jared,hey jared wake up" i said softly and shook him a little.he groan softly.  
"What"? I smile at his voice,so quietly and sleepy. "Come on lets get you to the bed you cant sleep there." He finally waked up.  
"Ok" "ok let me help you" i softly took his hand and his waist and carry him to the bed.  
He smell like soup and shampoo i like the way he smells he smells like apple and flower.I put him to the bed and sat on the chair beside him.  
I stared at him,he is so perfect and cute.he thin soft lips and his long ayelashese and his perfect blue gray eyes make him so beautiful.and i love the red shade on his cheeks when hes blushing is so nice. All of this is so new for me.i mean i never gonna tell him but i like to sleep beside him but i know i gonna regret,On the other hand, I do not want to make him dependente because i know i cant.i had bdsm relationship since i was 19 and i know thats my type.i was thinking when i fell to sleep in his room.  
"Hey jensen...wake up" i heard jared's soft voice.i opened my eyes slowly.im still in his room. "What time is it?" I asked with sleepy voice. "5 pm" oh shit we have to be in the restaurant at 7.i got up of the chair.  
"Ok get ready we are leaving in six" he nodded excited.i smiled at him and left the room.i went to get a shower.after a hot shower i went to my room. I picked up a Beige sports coat and a jean and a white t-shirt.  
After i dressed up,i went toward jared's room  
and knock.  
"Yeah?" He said."are you ready?" I said.deep down im happy for this date. Suddenly he opened the door.he is wearing the same clothes he had on the first day,because he dont have any clothes here.  
"Yeah im ready we can go"  
We went toward my car.  
"Heeey its not the car i saw first day"  
I laughed softly and nodded. "Yeah i have a lot of cars,i gonna show you later"  
He looked so excited when i said this.  
"Its awesome i love cars" he is getting good to me and i like this.  
"Yeah i love theme too...now get in the car"  
We sat in the back seat and the driver went to the restaurant.jared looks so happy and love to see him like this.we arrived and went inside.its a wonderful restaurant so luxe and huge and everything is so expensive.  
"Hi I have a reservation under ackles"  
I said to the cashier.  
"Yes thats your table,take a sit,im gonna send you a waiter." He said and we went to our table and sat.  
"So what to you think?" I said to him smiling.i have a really good feel about this night.  
"Just wow.its so beautiful here.i mean just look at this view." I laughed softly.  
"You really love the ocean,dont you?"  
He smiled and nodded. "Yeah i really do,you know i grew up in Denver,you know how is that,so yeah i really love ocean." He said excited. "Oo yeah I've been in denver years ago." We were talking untill a girl came closer to us.  
"Hello sir,i hope you like it here,im your waitress tonight,so can we start withe drinks?" She said and looked smiling to jared. Oh fuck i know this smile,she likes jared.I smiled at her and took jared's hand "hi yeah we can,I can have a glass of wine,you baby?" I smiled at jared and looked up at the girl who seems's not happy about we are together.  
" Tequila is good" Jared said. "Alright,i gonna back in a minute,so choose your food." She said and then left. "Ok so what do you want?"  
I asked him. "Actually i have no idea,i never came here before." He said embarrassed.  
"Its alright let me help you.lets start with Appetizer." I said. "Ok" "the sashimi or sea steak or sushi its good if you like shrimp.but if not the mozzarella sticks and cheese cards are good." I said him. "I guess sushi can be good" i smiled at him. "Huh, good choice.now lets Choose the main dish.Steak and pasta are so good here." He thought for a sec." Steak is good" I nodded "alright.what about dessert and salad and drink?" "Chocolate lava cake and chicken salad and white wine" i nodded and then I also chose for myself.after a few minute the girl came back with two glass of Tequila and wine.  
"Ok boys what can i get for you?" She asked.  
"Sushi and fresh spring rolls,Steak and lobster and italian pasta,a chocolate lava cake and a cherry pie and two scop chocolate ice creams with whipped cream,a chicken salad and a salmon salad and a taco salad,a glass of white wine and a glass of red wine and two glass of Champagne."  
I said,she nodded and left.  
"You dont think its too much?" I looked up and shook my head. "No now we can share,i just wanted everything to be fine" i smiled at him and he nodded"Every thing is good"  
He said "i thought about what you said,you can go out with the driver i trust but before you go out you have to call me and tell me,you can go to your friends,but your mom is so far from here so you cant go right now but soon you can.but you cant work because you dont need to work and always keep your GPS on." I said in a serious tone. "Ok jensen i promise ." He said and nodded quickly. I nodded "Good,if you listen to me everything gonna be so good for you,just listen to me." I said but he didnt answer  
But i know he wont do this,i wish he would but i know he wont.  
"So jared,tell about yourself." He stayed quiet for a moment. "What do you wanna know?i was born in danver a grew up there,my mom dad died when i was 7 and it was just me and my mom.chad is my best friend but i also have other friends" i nodded, i want to know more about but its enough for now.  
"So what about you??" He asked.  
"Me... I was born in los angles and i moved here a few years ago, i have a little sister and a little brother,my mom is a teacher and my dad is a doctor..."  
I explained. "Huh good...i like to see your family" i smiled "you will soon.  
After a while, they brought our food and we ate in silence.  
"Ready to go?" I asked him. "Yeah lets go"  
We went to the car. We were totally quiet in the car and there was no sound but the music. After a while we got home  
"I'm going to sleep I'm so tired,and thank you.its been a really good night" i smiled at him "no problem,its been good for me too"  
He smiled and left.


	6. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared cant take it any longer

Jared pov

Its been a really nice night,everything was perfect.he was so good and nice i like him like this. I never saw any restaurant like that in my life.that was so beautiful and also so expensive.and the food was so good.the best part was when jensen told me i can go out.i miss my friends my mom and a lot of things.also i have stress about next week and jensen's family.I was thinking untill i fell to sleep.

Its been a week after that night,our first date.  
We're going to the Jensen family's home tonight.i woked up in 7in the morning,i dont know why but im under a lot of stress for tonight, so i cant sleep anymore . So i got up and went to the shower and took.a quick shower and i went to the kitchen.jensen is not home.he went to the work so im alone.i made myself a cup of coffee and sat on the couch and turned on the TV .but i realy dont pay attention to the show.i just think about tonight.jensen said we are going to shopping today.the last week we just had 2 times sex,but he is so softer now,i mean we are still going to the redroom and there is still whips and Vibrators but he is not like that anymore.and i think im falling in love with this jensen. Last night he told me he is coming back soon today so i went back to the kitchen to make lunch.I started making bif alfredo pasta and Fries.Its one of his favorite foods.after a few hour im get done. i heard the door opened and footsteps.  
"Oh my god what is this smell" he said and i smiled. "Hey...i made pasta." He went to the plates and picked a pasta. "God its heaven."I laughed"Hey dont,go change and then eat." I said "Alright...sorry" He went and came back after a few minutes. "So when are we going?" I asked nerves. He looked up with full mouth. "6 or 7" I nodded "hey dont be nerves its fine nothing bad is gonna happen"  
He said calmly. "I know,i dont know whats wrong with me im just so nerves you know,i dont have any dress and i dont know what to do now and what if..." He interrupted me with a laugh "hey its fine ok?we going to get you some dress and nothing bad gonna happen dont worry." He is right i have nothing to be worry about. "Alright,you are right...how is the pasta?" I said "awesome,the best pasta ever" he said happily.i just laughed. After our lunch i washed the dishes and jensen went for a nap one hour ago. Now i have to go and wake him up. I went toward his room and opened the door.i never went to his room , he never let me before and its my first time.I went inside.its a really huge room,so bigger then mine.a big white and dark blue bed.two white couch whit dark blue cushions.a white table whit two dark blue chair besides it.White and dark blue curtains.two window and a door to terras.a lot of alcohol on the table.A very large white closet with a lot of clothes. A few books in the bookshelf.and a large TV in front of the bed. I went toward the bed and sat beside him.  
"Jensen...hey wake up"i said quietly and shook him a little.he didnt respond.  
"Hey jensen come on we have work to do,wake up" I said a little louder amd shook him a little harder.  
"Hmmm" he said finally.  
"Its 2 pm jensen" he slowly opened his eyes.he look so good like this.i just want to go closer and kiss him but i cant.  
"Alright im up" he said quietly. "No you are not،come on." I took his hands and tried to pulled him out of the bed but he pulled me to himself and kissed my lips hard, i let out a soft moan and i can feel he is getting hard,so am i. He pulled me down and went on top of me and got my hands and kept them above my head. He puled my pants down and teased my hole with his fingers and i moaned a little louder.  
"Yes let me hear you...ummm i love the way you moan for me"  
He said and then pushed his finger a little in and i jumped in surprise.he pushed his finger deeper "uhhh please more...i need more" he added another finger and moved them fast. "Uhhhh jensen come on harder..." He added the third finger and fucked me on his fingers hard. "But i was a little close when he pulled out. "Oh why did you stop?" I said breathless. "Dont worry i wanna eat you out,come on put your ass on my lap.  
I took me pants fully off and did as he said. He putted his hands on my asses and patted them a little and then i felt a hot warm tongue on my ass. He licked my ass cheeks for a while and then he licked my ass hole and cried out loudly.  
"Uhhh god you tast so good petty,i like it. Dont move you hands bitch or will tie you up. So kept my hands above my head . "God jens... Master please fuck meee..." He kept licking my hole and pushed his tongue inside. "Uhhhhhh sir please please i can hold back anymore i need to come." He pulled out "bot yet boy hold on,remember you cant come till i let you" i cried out harder and louder . "He pushed his tongue in and then added a finger in too. Its so much i cant. I feel my tears on my cheeks. "Please please just let me..." He moved fast and faster. He moved his tongue around and licked inside. I started screaming when he added another finger too.  
"Alright you can cum" and i came very very hard.  
"Alright your turn,get on your knees." I did he took his pants off and stood infront of me.  
"Alright,suck my cock,slut"  
I opened my mouth and took his cock in my mouth and sucked and he started moaning. "Oh got pet so good,so good for me" i sucked harder. "My slut...my good little cock slut...swallow it... So good my little cum slut" and i swallowed all of his cum, not that i wanted though.  
"Alright this is a butt plug and you should put this in your ass in the party... So bend over" i looked at him a little confused but i did as his said,then he putted that in and i moaned a little  
"Ok we are done...That was so good... Ok go and get dress we are leaving in ten minutes." He said and kissed my lips quickly and i left his room.

I really dont have a lot of clothes right now . So i just pick up a black t-shirt and a black jean.and then i brushed my hair.I went to the living room. jensen is sitting on the couch. "Are you ready?." He said.  
"Yeah lets go" i said and we left the house.  
"Oh god look at this. Is this a maserati?" It is a beautiful blue car i can bet its a maserati.  
He shook his head "yeap...you like it?" He asked. "Are you crazy?i fucking love it" i said excited. He laughed. "Well, get in the car, otherwise it will be too late." I nodded and got in the car.its just beautiful.  
"I can fucking live in here" he laughed.  
After 20 minute we arrive to a Boutique  
We went in.  
"Heeey bro how are you" jensen said to the boutique man and they hugged each other.  
"Jared this is chris, my best friends.  
Chris this is jared my ... boyfriend." I shaked his hand.  
"Yeah i bet he is...Hi, so nice to me you" i said him.  
"Yeah me too,i heard a lot about you" he said with a smile.  
"Well lets go see around" jensen said to me.  
Jensen went to the other side.i picked up a black and white Hoodies, a dark jean,a dark green t-shirt.and then i went back to jensen. "Ok im done" he looked up to me with confused ayes. "That's all?" I looked to my dresses. "Yeah,why?" He went to shelves and he picked up dark green,dark blue,yellow,brown, beige,red,dark red,light blue hoodies.then he chose tight, baggy, light and dark jeans.and a lot of t-shirts. Five suits. Eight pairs of shoes,And a lot of home clothes.  
"Jensen its to much" i said,but deep down i want all of theme.  
"No its not you need clothes" he said with a smile. We went to his friend.  
"Alright chris thats all." Hurry up we are going toy mom's house,you know how she is" jensen said. "Oh yeah i know...alright it was nice to meet you jared...you have come over someday so we can hang out" chris said. "I'll love to" i said smiling. "Yeah bro we will" jensen said and payed for clothes and we went home.  
"Well, it's 5 o'clock. Get ready so we can go"  
I nodded with a big smile on my lips and went to my room.I choose a black sport coat and a whith t_shirt and a jean.Ok i like it.I put them on and then combed my hair and then left the room.Jensen is on the living room.He is wearing a dark blue shirt and a darker blue coat and jeans and a dark blue tie.  
"Im ready lets go" He looked up and down at me and smirked,i blushed a little.he nodded and we went to the car i wanted to sit in the back seat but Jensen stopped me.  
"Front seat,we are going on our own . No driver." He said and i went to the front seat.  
We arrived after 35 minute. "Ok we arrived,remember this ,we are boyfriends."  
"Ok i remember." He nodded and smiled and took my hand and we went to the house.  
"Heyyyy jensen honey i missed you so much"  
Jensen hugged her,i guess she is his mom.  
"Hi mom,yeah me too" jensen said to her.  
"Ooo bro look who is here" he hugged jensen too. "Hey brady،so long huh?" He laughed and hugged him back.  
"Hi dad good to see you healthy again"  
"Yeah son. its realy good to see you"  
And he hugged him.  
"Alright every body,this is jared my boyfriend.jared this is my mom Angel,my dad tom,my little brother brady...and there is my big sister morgan."he said and i shook their hands. "Hi its really good to see you"  
"Yeah honey we too,we heard a lot about you" i smiled and we went inside.  
Their so warm and nice,His brother is so funny. "Jared babe lets show you around."  
I nodded and went upstairs and went to a room. I feel so uncomftbale and also horny with that shit in my ass "What is this room" I said.  
"It was my room,when i was a kid." I pecked up a picture "is it you?" I asked him. He looked at the photo. "Yeah its me and its morgan, we were angry with each other, my mom was baking cookies and Morgan took one of her eggs and broke it on my head. I was 5" I laughed and looked at the photo again. "You were a troubled child, wheren't you?" I asked. "Yeah so much,me and morgan.but brady wasnt like us,he was a good kid" he said. "Yeah i can say" he laughed.  
"Yeah...lets go outside.their have a beautiful garden here." I smiled and nodded. "Yeah i love to see around." We went to the garden.  
"So its your childhood home." "Yeah,i love here,you know, i have a lot of good memories here...what about you?where is you're childhood place?" he said, i looked up at him. "What about me? I grew up in Denver,my dad died when i was 7, it dosnt matter that much becuese he was always drunk.and i really dont know why, i didnt have a best childhood you know?my mom was working in people' houses and i was always alone,chad is my bast friend... So there is nothing to tell." I said. He just stare at me for a sec. "Im so sorry about your childhood jared" i smiled at him. "Its fine...lets dont talk about it" he nodded and and we kept walking. "Jensen i...i miss my mom"i said,but he didnt say anything. "Just please let me go to the new york for a week,you can come if you like"  
He looked up,but i dont see anything good in his eyes. "No jared,we talked about it." He said."no Jensen YOU talked about this...i dont want anything,i just want to see my mom."  
I said ,my voice is almost pleading. But i can feel he is getting angry. "NO i said no...jared its not the time." He said angrily."Why?why not?why cant you just understand me?"  
He took my arm roughly. "I SAID NO,DROP IT ." He yelled. "NO I WONT DROP IT . ITS MY LIFE,NOT YOURS." Now he is so so angry,i dont know what to do."GO AND GET IN THE CAR" he yelled. "What?" I said confused.  
"GET IN THE FUCKING CAR" he yelled louder. I cant talk right know.i just ran toward the house instead and went in before he can do anything.  
"Hey honey are you ok?" I heard his mom's said "yeah im fine thank you" i said smiling. "Jared this is stephen our neighbor, stephen this is jared, jensen's boyfriend. "Hi nice to meet you sweetheart" he said and shaked my hand. "Yeah you too stephen" i said smiling. "So what do say we go and get a drink for ourselves and talk a little?"  
Ok i know its a bad idea but i dont want to be near jensen right now. "Ok we can do that" we took to glass whiskey a sat next to each other. "So jared tell me how old are you,you look so young." He said. "Uhh...yeah actually im 19" he looked up and down at me and livked his lips amd i can bet my cheeks turned red. "God you are so young... And beautiful." I blushed and looked down . We drank so much and im so drunk now. I can see jensen's angry look but i cant really care. Fuck that fucker i loke stephen. Stephen putted his hand on my thigh and putted his other hand on my cheek and stroked my lower lip. "What do you say to come to place tonight...so we can have a good night together." I smiled and opened my mouth to answer but jensen took my hand and pulled me to himself roughly.  
"You fucker dont you know he is with me??" He yelled. "I cant say you are together i mean come on he have been with all night." Stephen said smirking.  
"Jensen took his collar " listen to me you bastard, he is mine, you hear me? MINE dont you fucking touch whats mine again" then he looked down at me "you to the fucking car right now" he yelled. I was too scared to talk so i looked around and ran out to the car. After a few minutes jensen came to the car.  
"Jensen what are you doing" stupid question. "Shut up" he said . I know exactly whats happening ,we gonna go to the red room and he wont be soft. We arrive and i quickly went to the house.  
"Go to the red room" i just stare at him. "Dont make me say it again jared" he said and i went to the red room. im so scared and i can feel tears on my cheeks. I took my clothes off and after a while jensen came.  
"Go and lay down on the bed" i obeyed.  
He cuffed my hands to the bed. And he left the room and after a minute he came back with a candle and a few ice cubes.oh my god i know whats this mean.  
"Jensen dont please,im sorry i..."  
Suddenly i felt the hot wax on my stomach.  
And i screamed so so loud. Its just so hot and its hurts so much.  
"JENSEN DOOOONT PLEASE DONT IM BEGGING YOU" I screamed when a felt that hot wax again but this time on my nipples.  
"You are calling me that shit again?really my little pet?" He said and then i felt the wax again and i screamed again.  
"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE MASTER , DOONT, IM SORRY" I yelled and my tears rolled down on my cheeks.  
"You know i tried so much to be nice to you,be a little softer, but you know what? You deserve it." I sobbed and he just kept going his torture. I cant believe ,how could i even think about trusting him? He is just a monster,like the first day.  
I screamed again. "Please master please dont do this...i cant..." I couldnt talk more. "What did you think? Stephen?really slut? I fucking knew you were a slut." I felt more hot wax on my thigh and screamed loud. "You are mine jared. MINE. Nobody can touch what's mine."  
Then i gelt the wax on my neck.  
"Now i will put my marks on you so everybody can know you have an owner."  
I cried so hard. "Please master... Please i beg...begging you... I cNt take it.  
He put the candle on the desk and took the ice cube and dragged than on my neck and then lower on my chest and nipples and lower on my stomach then he dragged that on my cock and moaned. " Lay on you stomach" he uncuffed me for a second and then cuffed me again.  
He dragged the ice cube on my hole and i moaned softly. Then he putted the ice cube inside and after a moment pulled that out.  
"Alright petty,now im gonna fuck you really hard" he said and then he took a really really long and big red vibrator and push it inside me without any prep.i screamed in pain. But he continued.and after a while he push his dick in me while the vibrator is still there.its to much.  
"IT...ITS TO MUCH...I CANT MASTER PLEASE" i screamed.  
"its your punishment pet so shut up and just take it" he said and after a while he came in me.  
"You cant cum untill four day" he said and got of off me  
"What?please i cant,you know i cant" i sobbed  
"Yeah but you have to" he said and left the room.I cant stay here anymore he is going to kill me eventually . I ran to my room and sat on the bed. I waited until 2 an ،i know he is sleep now. I took my backpack and left the room and quietly went downstairs and left the house and the building. Now its just me and my backpack. I want to go to new york to my mom, but i cant yet,jensen know where her house is and he can find me so i went to chad's house. I cant stay there for so long but its good for now


	7. They met each other again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen found jared

Jensen pov 

I woked up at 8. Im so good today,last night was wonderful. I wish jared could like it too. I know i got so hard on him but im his dom anyway , its his job. I like it when he call me master, and i love it when i call him pet. He is really like pets ,like puppies . He'll deal with it soon or later, but i want see the pleasure in his eyes when im doing those things ,but anyway tears are good too. I love it when he begs me. But its not just this. Its more,i like him. I dont know how or why but he is different.I made some coffee for myself and then turn on the TV and watched my favorite show. Its almost 2 pm but jared is still sleep and its weird . Maybe he is sick or angry or something. I went toward his room and opened the door and i freezed , It's empty. I went inside and look for his backpack,i cant fined it. He is gone . I have to find him,i took my phone and called my friend. " Mark "hey...thanks...can you do me a favor?...im looking for someone names jared padalecki can you find him?...yeah thanks ,so call me." I hang up. I sat down on the couch and feel so angry. When i find him im gonna kill him.   
After a few hours mark call me again and he told me he have no clue and he is hiding somewhere.

Jared pov

I went toward chad's house and knocked the door. "Coming" after a second he opened the door. "Jaybird hey man" he said happily and hugged me tight and i hugged him back. I can feel my tears on my cheeks. "Hey jay what's wrong??"   
He said and we went into the house and i sat on the couch. "Come on jaybird tell me man im your best friend" he sat next to me and putted his hand on my shoulder. "I dont know jow to tell you chad" "just tell me" i didnt say anything for a moment but i decided to tell him.  
"Ok... Look ,remember the day i went to ackles's company for the job?" Chad just nodded. "When i went in ackles proposed me to pay for everything i need like rent and school and i return i should've sex with him and...." "Like suger daddy??" He intrrupted. "Yeah thats what i thought... So i said yes to him and then he told me to go to his home to talk, so went but then he told me he wanted a BDSM freak thing, and when i said know he bites me in the head and then did somethings to me and didnt let me to go out, and then last night he went so far and so i ran away.and now hear i am" i said with tears on my cheeks. "Oh god jay that bastard... Give me his fucking address and I'll fuck his fucking mouth for what thad fucker did." I know how chad is, so protective over his friends,but i cant let him do anything stupid. "No chad i dont want him to know where am i... Look man, i know this might get you terrible, so i will leave soon i just couldent go to my mom right now because he knows where it is so i ....." Chad bitted my shoulder. " Are you crazy or something??you will stay here with me like old times." I simed at him "thanks man" 

"6 months later"

I was making lunch for myself , chad is at work so im alone here. Im still a little scared but jensen cant fined me, i didnt leave the house at all untill last day. My lunch is almost ready when i heard a deep voice.  
"Hey jared"   
I know this voice so well. How did he fined me? I dont dare to turn around and look at him. I just stayed like that.  
"Turn around jared" he said in a calm voice. I didnt move.  
"You forgot how obey ?... Its fine, i'll remind you." He came and stood in front of me.  
I looked down,didnt dare to look in his ayes.  
He put his fingers under my chin and made me look up. Hes face is angry and i know why. "Its took six month, but now i found you and you are mine now, for ever."i cant control my tears so they just rolled down on my cheeks. I didnt say a word.   
"Alright lets go" he took my hand and we went toward the car. We was quiet untill we got to his home. I know whats waiting for me, the red room,the whips,the vibrators,handcuffs...   
We went into the house.He took my hand and pulled me toward the red room. And now here i am ,in this room again. But something is new,two chains was attached to the wall and reached the middle of the room.  
"Sit down on the floor." He said and i did. He tied both of my hands to the chains.   
"What are you doing" i finally talked. He looked up with a surprise look   
"Wow look who's talking... I dont trust you after what you did,so im gonna lock you here for a week and then you can go to your room again." He said.then he put some food and water on the floor.   
"Look at you...now you are my real pet."   
I got angry and i can feel angry tears in my ayes.   
"Im not your pet if you want a pet this much go and get one pet...im not your pet dont say that to me" i said.  
"You are,you know, i wanted more then this with you,but you proved it to me i was wrong. So now you are nothing more then a pet to me" i felt my tears rolled down on my cheeks. He wanted more with me? And i just destroyed it? I wanted more with him too. What am i gonna do now? After awhile he left the room and i sitting there alone.  
I ate my food,actually not food,its just salad. 

Its been a week since im here,and nothing happened he just came and putted my food amd wather there, thats all. I expected a really rough sex with him. I was thinking untill i heard footsteps.  
Jensen came and sat on the bed and looked down to me but he didnt say a word. "Jensen,please...look that night i was so scared and i didnt know what to do so i just ran away. And the next day I regretted it but I was afraid to come back...please,i cant stay in this room let me go to my room." I said,he just stared at me but after a minute he started talking. "I'll let you go to your room,but you cant leave this house in any situation.i dont want to hurt you jared,so dont make me." He said in a very very serious face. I nodded quickly.  
"Ok i promise" he came and unlocked my hands and i stood up.   
"You can go to your room now" i nodded and   
went toward the door but jensen stoped me."waite" i waited, he came closer and took my face in his hand and pressed his lips on mine and kissed me hard, at first i didnt kiss back but i remembered what he told me, ' you have to kiss back ' so i started moving my lips and kissed him back. After a while he broke the kiss for air. " Now you can go" he said really coldly. I nodded and then left the red room and went to that room again. I lay down on the bed . I have to regain Jensen's trust . I have no idea how,but i have to . I brought a glass of whiskey for myself and sat on the bed again. I thought to my self, the last time Jensen was as cold and violent as he is now, but he changed, I could do it once, I can do it again. Suddenly i felt bad in my stomach and my body became hot.   
After few hours i heard footsteps and then the door opened. I looked up at him . He has a box of pizza in his hand . I smiled at him but he didnt smiled back .  
"Thanks jensen,but i dont think i can eat" he looked down at me .  
" Why not?" He asked and sat beside me on the bed.   
" I dont now,I have stomach ache and I'm feeling lethargic." He came closer and put his hand on my Forehead.   
"You have fever too... You want me bring you a doctor?" He asked me. I smiled at him.  
"No its nothing...im just not hungry" i told him with smile. "You can not sleep without eating, I'm going to make some soup, you can stay here. " He said softly. I shook my head. "Im coming with you I'll be bored if I stay here." I said and he nodded. I got up but i felt my head spinning around. He took my hand tightly. "Hey be careful...alright lets go"   
I took his hand so I wontfall. We went down stairs and i lay on the couch and he threw a blanket over me.  
"Ok get some rest" he said but still with a cold voice and i nodded,he went to the kitchen. After few minutes i felt so hot. "Jensen" i called him and he came to me quickly. "What? Do you need something?"   
He asked. "Yeah... I feel so hot can you please turn on the air conditioner?" I said and he nodded and did as i said. Then after a minute he came to me with a bowl of water and a towel and sat beside me.   
He put the bowel in the water and then put it on my forehead. I felt the cold water and jumped a little. "Its ok.This fever lowers you"   
I nodded and got relax   
He did that a few time and then he came close and kissed my forehead and i smiled a him. Its the first time he kissed my forehead. He went and then came back with a glass of orang juice in his hand and gave that to me.  
"Drink this,your soup will be ready soon." He said softly and i smiled. "Thanks jensen" He looked down and smiled and kissed my cheek. "No problem" How does he do that?  
Just two hours ago, he was so angry that he could kill me but now he is so kind. "Do you need anything" he asked. "No just turn on the TV" so he did. He went to the kitchen and then he returned with a tray of a large bowl of soup, a bottle of beer and a few packets of pills and a glass of water.and put it on the couch and i started eating.  
"Oo it taste good." He smiled but didnt say anything.  
"Hey i have a question...the night we left your parents house,what did you say to them?"  
I asked,i dont know why i just wanted to know.  
"I didnt need to say anything, they saw me and stephen so they know what happened" i nodded "they're not upset, are they?"   
I asked "i dont think so" i nodded "I cant eat anymore." "Okay, I'll put it in the fridge, if you get hungry eat it" he said "i will" i smiled at him. "Ok lets get you to your bed" he turn off the TV and then took my hand and we went to my room. "If you needed anything just call me,It doesent matter what time it is."  
"Ok i will, thanks" he nodded and kissed my forehead and left. Oh god what's wrong with him?i like it so much. I want to kiss him too but i know he dont like me to touch him.  
I feel better and i guess my fever is better. So i fell to sleep.


	8. Out of the redroom

Jensen pov

This time i really didnt want to be good and nice to him but i just cant,when i saw him in fever and pain i couldn't control myself. I want him to be happy with me. I just know this now, i cant stay angry with him. I took a glass of whiskey and drank that. I never felt like this before,this is weird and new. I missed him when he wasnt here, and its new too.

It's been a week since jared came back here . We are good again,talking to each other for hours,laughings,moments...i love every second of this. I got out of my bed and left the room, its 11 am. I went down stairs and saw jared in the kitchen making something.   
"Hey" i said and he jumped a little and i laughed. "Sorry"i said laughing. He rolled his eyes. "Shut up i didnt see you" he said and i laughed again "right...what are you making?it smells good." "bacon and Scrambled eggs."  
He said. "Oh god it so good" i even didnt eat it yet but ofcourse its good. "Ok eat first and then say if its good" he said laughing. "I know its good" i pulled him closer and kissed his lips gently at first, i licked his lips and he opened his mouth for me and i put my tongue in his mouth and licked into his mouth he moaned quitely into my mouth. I tasted every inch of his mouth and then left his mouth and went to his jaw and then his neck. I bitted his neck so hard and licked it and he moaned loud. I left some bruises on his neck. "Ah jensen" I put my hands around his waist and lifted him up and put him on the table. I'm starting to unbutton his clothes. He took my hands and i looked up into his eyes. "Jensen we never done this before"  
I looked into his eyes a little confuse.  
"What do you mean?we done this a thoused times." "I know ,i mean we never done this out of the redroom." I thought a little, he is right. "Ok you are right, lets eat our breakfast and then we can do this." I said to him smiling and he nodded. "Umm i said its good but its actually awesome." I said and he looked up and laughed. After our breakfast we went toward the room, but not the redroom.   
"Hey where are you going" he asked.   
"To my room" i said to him,i really dont know how or why its happening. But i want this. He looked surprise but nodded. We went to my room i unbuttoned his dress and then his pants and took them off. Now he is naked. "Alright go and lie down on the bed" he obeyed and did as i said. "Good . now lift you hands" and he did. I took one of my ties and tied his hands to the bed. He looked up at me and i kissed his lips. I went on top of him and started kissing his lips a little rough. I kissed all over his face and then his jaw and neck and and he. Moaned. "Ahhh jensen...umm." "i bitted his neck "oh baby.you have no idea how much i love this sound...but do you forgot my name?" He looked up and shook his head. "Good...but this time i want you to call me sir.undrstand?" He nodded "yes sir.i understood sir" i smiled and patted his soft long hair. "Very good baby.you wanna be good for your sir,dont you?" I said and kissed his jaw and bitted it. " Uhh...yes sir...i..i wanna be good for you" he said moaning and i smirked at him and went to his nipples and took one of them in my mouth and sucked it. He moaned loudly and breathed fast. "Uhhhh sir please..." I teased his other nippled with my fingers and he kept moaning. I licked his nipple and then went to the other one. "Uhhhh sir please i need..."   
"Uh baby, you have no idea how delicious you are" i got up and sat between his legs.   
" Now im gonna finger and prep you" he nodded. I push a finger in him and he moaned. I moved my finger in and out and then added another finger and he moaned louder. "Shhh baby its fine" he moaned "ohhhh sir im ready, i am.please just fuck me already." I chuckled. "Just a little more" i said and added two more finger in him and fucked him with my fingers. I push my thump in so now i have my fist in him. He moaned so so loud. I bent down and kissed his neck. I pulled my fist out and then push my cock in him. "Oh god sir you are so big"   
He said. "Yeah and you are so tight." I started move my cock in and out and he moaned.  
"Faster sir please faster" so i did.   
"Ohhh...I gonna come sir" i kissed his lips.   
"Just a little longer ok?" i said to him and hi nodded. "Now jared you can come now." And he came and i came inside him. Then i pulled my cock out and licked all over his body and cleaned him.after a while i lie next to him.  
"Umm you dont want to untied me?" I looked at him "oh sorry i forget" i got up and untied his hands and then lie next to him again.  
"I like your room" i smiled. "Yeah?" I said.  
"Yeah the colors are so good" he said and i smiled to myself. "Happy to hear it" i said and he smiled." So what are we gonna do for this weekend?" He said smiling. "We didnt do anything last weekend,actually any weekend" i said laughing. "I know,but im bored,lets do something" i know he want to go out. "Ok. I have a boat,so we can go boating if you like." I said and looked at him and seen the happiness in his eyes. I love when he is happy. "Are you kidding me?im fucking love it...do you have a boat?" He said excited. "Three actually" he just stared at me. "Oh my fuck jensen...its awesome.How many houses do you have?" I laughed at his question. "This, and one in Washington and one in austin.and a good place in rome."   
He stared at me with a big excited eyes.   
"Oh god i love rome.and Washington?seriusely?its fucking amazing." He almost yelling. I just laughed at him. "So you want we go today?" I asked him. He nodded quickly. God he is like an excited puppy right now." Alright so get ready we will go soon" i said and kissed his forehead. He got up and left the room. I cant believe i had sex with somebody in my room i know we did this the other day but that wasnt on purpose,but this time i actually wanted this ,i never done this with anybody before.


	9. The weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They'r just getting better

Jared pov 

I went to my room and took a white t-shirt and a dark jean. After i dressed up i sat on the bed.  
It was amazing,i cant believe we had sex i his room and i cant believe he was so softer then before. I miss outside so much and when Jensen said he have a boat i couldnt control myself. I love him so much when he is like this. I dont know he love me back or not but i hope he does.   
"Jared are you ready?" Jensen asked me,i opened the door. "Yes lets go" he wearing a dark green t-shirt and a black jean and he is so good in this. He took my hand and we went toward the parking. I never came to parking before. "Are these cars all yours?" I asked and he nodded. "God jensen its amazing" i said excited. " Which car do you want to go with now?" He asked. I looked around and saw a black Porsche Baxter and its so beautiful. "This one" i said and he opened the door. "Ooo What good taste" he said and i laughed. We went in the car and went toward the sea. After 10 minute we arrived. "Here,its my boat" it was a big, white boat,and so beautiful. "Wow its wonderful jensen" he smiled and took my hand and we went in the boat. "Oh wait,.you want to drive this ??" He looked at me "yeah is there a problem?" He asked,actually im scared a little. " In fact, I want to be alive after this too,you know im just 19 so..." i said and he laughed at me "dont worry,I've done this a hundred times" i nodded but still scared. He started driving the boat. It was slow at first but then it got faster. "Oh god jensen it feels wonderful". I said excited.   
He laughed a little. "Yeah it does." He stoped the boat suddenly. "Come here". He said and i went to him. "take the steering wheel." I looked up at him confused. "What?" I said   
In a confused face. "Take it...dont be scared its easy." He said i finally toke that and i started to move the boat but so slow. "Come on jared faster" he said and i did. And wow its feel really good. "Oh god jensen im doing this" i said excited. "Yes jared ,so good" he said and i smiled at him. After 30 minute i stoped the boat. "You did it so good" he said.  
"It was wonderful" i said happily. "It was"   
Suddenly i saw a very beautiful house in the greenery and trees but clinging to the sea.  
"Hey jensen look at that house." I said excited. "That one?" He asked and i nodded.  
"Yeah look how beautiful it is." i said and he just stared at me. "You like that?." He said and i nodded "yeah it feels like home...you know?" I said "yeah jared thats beautiful"  
I smiled. "So jensen...tell me how many time you've been here with your boyfriends or girlfriends.?" I asked i dont know why but i want to know. "Never...i never came here with anybody...actually i've never been on a date or something." I looked up and stared at him. It was the best answer.   
"So why are you doing this now?" I asked,i feel hope. Maybe he feel the same about me.  
"I dont know jared...i just dont" he said and i smiled at him. "Do you still want to go?... I mean if you find a good moment to run away , will you go?" He asked. Its not a hard question anymore,and my answer is not for fear or anything. Its just reality. "No jensen...i wont."   
He looked down at me with a real smile. I smiled back and he took my hand. We talked a lot and laughed a lot, its the best day in my life. "So jared are you hungry?im hungry to death" he said with a tired voice. "Oh im starving .We were in the boat for about 4 hours" i said "yeah its been too longe...so lets go somewhere to eat" we left the boat and went to the car and after 10 min we arrived to a restaurant. It is a small but beautiful restaurant. "Do not look at it appearance, the food is very tasty" I laughed   
"The smell is good " i said and we wend in. "Ok tell me what do you want" i looked at the menu "a pasta and a chicken salad and a beer" i said and he nodded "ok choose a desert." "Umm ice cream is good" he nodded and chose for himself and he went and ordered. "Hey jared i want to tell you something... Maybe next week I had to go on a business trip." I looked up,i dont want he to go. "Why?I..i mean umm maybe i can come with you?? If you are ok." I said and he didnt say anything for a second. "Yes i guess you can come." I smiled happily. " So where are we going?" I asked with a big smiled he looked up and laughed at my face. "Austin" he said and i smiled bigger. "Ohhh i like that"   
He laughed "Jared i have a question for you" he said and i nodded "yes?" "How are you feeling right now? I mean are you happy?"  
I just stared at him for a minute. I know what he means. He want to know im happy with him or not. "Can i be honest with you?" He nodded "sure" i nodded "when i was in your home for the first time,i was so scared,i didnt know what to do untill our last fight. I left because i was scared and confused.but now i dont feel any of that fear,i feel...i feel safe now.you are so nice to me and i just feel good...i dont know how to say....when today we were together in your room...it was my best experience in my life" i looked up to his eye, he is staring at me with a little smile.  
"Me too jared...i feel happy with you" i smiled. "I happy to hear it" They brought our food and we started eating. After we finished we returned to home. I changed my clothes to a dark blue t-shirt and a Black shorts and then i left my room i saw jensen in living room with a Dark red t-shirt and a black shorts. After a second he saw me. "Hey...come here" i smiled and went and sat next to him on the couch in front of the TV.   
He put his hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him, so now im nearly on his lap. We stayed like that for a while and then he turned my face to him. I stared in his eyes and he kissed my lips,gentle at first but after a while a little rougher. I didnt dare to touch him when we are kissing. I know he dont like this and i dont want to ruin everything between us. Maybe he is not ready yet. So i put my hands on couch and just kissed him back. He put one of his hand around my waist and another hand behined my head and kept me like that. He pushed me back and I lay down on the sofa and he on top of me. He left my lips and and went to my jaw and kissed and bited it.He went to my neck and bitted it and licked it. I moaned loud. He took my hands and pined it above my head. He went downer and kissed my chest. After a while he took my clothes off and then he kissed my chest again. He went to my stomach and licked it and bitted it, i moaned loud. I know he left a lot of Bruises. I moaned louder when i felt his tongue on my stomach again. He took a ice cube from his glass and put it in his mouth and pulled on my stomach and chest.   
"Ahhh it feels so good" he continued and i felt water drops on my body. He pulled the ice cube on my thigh. "Uhhhh jensen please."   
"Call me what i want baby" he said. "Ohhh yes...yes sir" he took my shorts and pants off. " Oh sir please...do something" he smirked and put his finger on my hole and teased me. I moaned loudly as he wrap his his lips around my dick. "Uhhhh sir..im gonna.." and then he left my dick. After awhile teasing he push his finger in and moved it.   
"Uhhh...uhhhh sir please..." He chuckled.   
"Please what?" I cried out "please...please just fuck me already." He laughed softly.  
"As your wish baby" he push two more finger and then his fist in me. I cried out ,i could not even speak, just moan. He moved his fist faster and faster. I screamed loudly, then he pulled his fist out and push his dick in me. "Uhhhh sir...ohhh god it feels wonderful. He moved faster and faster. "I wanna come please sir...can i?" He breathed fast. "Yes you can" i came and he came all over my stomach and then licked that. And then he lay down beside me and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and fell to sleep next to him and its the first time i slept beside him.


	10. Business trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared stayed alone at home.

Jensen pov 

After hours i woke up. when i felt something warm on my chest slowly opened my eyes and saw jared sleeping beside me and his head is on my chest. I put my hands around his waist and kept him close. This month was so weird for me,since when jared put a step in this house everything changed. He is so funny and excited about everything and so damn beautiful. I mean with his shaggy hair and his innocent eyes i cant be hard on him. I mean look at me,i have never slept with anyone,but here i am now. We are still naked, i pulled my fingers on jared waist gently and he shivered. I smiled and pulled my fingers on his thigh and he made funny noises and opened his eyes. He looked up at me and then closed his eyes again. I laughed and kissed his head on his soft hair. "Wake up jared, we slept for hours." I said and he made some noise. "5 more minutes " he said in a sleepy voice. "Alright" i said and kiss his head again. We stayed like that for thirty minutes. "Jared come on man wake up" he opened his eyes and looked up "hey" he said sleepy. "Hey...get up, we slept to much" he nodded and put his hands on couch and i got up. I know he didnt want to touch me,i guess he does not want to make me angry. He was almost lay on me,but because i let him. But its good because i dont know if im ready yet. I turn on the TV. "Do you wand sandwich?" Jared ask me from the kitchen. "What sandwich" "bacon" i smiled "I definitely want to" he smiled and nodded.   
After a few minute he came back with two bacon sandwich. "Oh god thank you so much" he laughed . "Anytime".  
Suddenly I just remember i cant take jared to austin with me. That is a business trip and they told me i cant take anybody with me. I dont know how tell him,he is so happy about it.  
"Umm...jared" he looked up. "Yeah?" "I sorry but i have to tell you...you cant come to austin with me" he looked at me with sad eyes. "Why not?" He asked,hes ayes turned sad like a sad puppy. "When we were talking they told me i have to go alone...im sorry." "Its fine" he said but he look sad.so i desided to make him a little happy. "But...you can go aut whenever you want and where ever you want." I said,its still hard for me to let him be out without me. But he is right ,he cant stay alone at home all the time.   
"Ok...its better. Thank you" i nodded smiling.   
After awhile we finished our sandwich.  
"How long you want to go" i looked up. "A week...im coming back soon,i promise." He smiled sadly.it feels good,i know someone will miss me,he dont want me to go. It feel so good. "Ok,i just... I will miss you" i stare at him for a sec. "Me too jared,so much" He Smiled so big. I kissed his forehead. "Lets go to my room to terras. I said. "Yeah lets go"   
I took his hand and we went upstairs and to my room. My terras is so much bigger then jared's .i have a big white table with four blue chair. Jared went and sat on the chair and i sat too. "What job do you want to go for?"   
He asked. "I want to sign a contract with a company in Austin, if it happens, it will be very good for our company" he smiled when i used the word "our" instead of "mine" he nodded. "I wish i could come with you...i realy love austin." He said and i smiled sadly. "Me too...but i promise we will go somewhere soon,wherever you want" i said.  
"Ooook...I'll think about it" he said excited.  
"Do you want coffee" he nodded "yeah" i went downstairs to the kitchen and made coffee. After awhile i went back to the room.  
"Thank youuu" i laughed at his voice. "Shut up" and he laughed too. We drank our coffee and then he left my room and went to his room and i went to bed for some sleep.its so early but im tired.

After a pretty good week now its time to go.im going to austin and he asked me everyday if he could come with me,i wish he could.but i said no everyday.i started packing my stuff,i packed a few shirt and pants and boxes and this stuff , and then i went downstairs. Jared was sitting on the couch with a sad look. Im sad too,but in other hand im happy,it means he is really ok with me now or even more then ok.  
"Alright jared...its time to say goodby" i said and he got up and came toward me. I know he dont know if he can hug me or not ,so i went closer and hugged him tightly and he hugged back. We stayed like that for to long.he put his head on my chest and i kissed his head  
and hold him closer. "Hey i hate it but i have to go" i hate this. He came out of my arms and i saw a little tear in his eyes. "Hey come on,i will come back soon i promise." He gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. "Ok call me everyday." He said and i nodded. "I will,take care of yourself" i said. "I will" he said."oh and you said i can go out right?" He asked and i smiled. "Yeah you can" he nodded and i kissed his lips. "Good by" i said. He waved at me "by jensen" and i went to my private jet and left.this is going to be a so damn long week.


	11. Meeting friends

Jared pov 

Jensen left, i went and sat on the couch alone.   
I will miss him so much,i love to be with him ,be beside him. I really wanted to go with him,but he let me go out and its a little better than sit in the house and do nothing. When he told me he will miss me too i felt a lot of butterflies in my stomach. I know i love him, but i wish i knew if he loves me too or not. But when he let me sleep with him on the couch in his arm or when he hugged me,i guess it means he likes me,at least i hope he dose.   
I got dress and left the house and went to the parking,i didnt know where to go so i took my phone and called chad. "Hey vhad....hey dude stop yelling...i know but that just happened.... No we are good now...look he is on trip and i want to come and see you... Oh ok good...se you" so i got in Jensen's dark blue Porsche. I went to his house and he opened the door for me and went inside. "Heyyyyyy" i said and hugged him so tightly and he laughed and hugged me back.   
"Dude you scared the shit out of me the day i came back and you weren't there." "I know chad im sorry... But look dont tell them about jensen alright ? We are good and he is nice to me so please"   
"Alright come in...hey guys look who is here"   
They came and hugged me. And suddenly i saw stave , he asked me to be his boyfriend and go on date with him months ago,but then i saw jensen and went to his house and forget that. "Hi stave" he smiled "hi jared its good to see you" i nodded and sat down. Chad gave me a beer and we cheered and drank. "Hey jared,we're going to France next week,you coming?" Mark asked me. "Uh no sorry i have to went back to mom" well jensen is coming back next week and he defenitlly wont let me go.after hours i went to the kitchen for a nother beer and stave came after me.  
"Hey jared...you said you want to think about that but then you never called" he said.   
"Yeah... Stave look im sorry i didnt call,i was in a lot of things and i honestly forgot that, you are a great guy but sorry my answer is no" he nodded sadly and left the kitchen. "Hey jare your phone is ringing" oh god maybe its jensen. I went in living room  
quickly. "Who is jensen?" Tom asked me laughing and i blushed a little. "I will tell you just give me my phone.he did and i went to the bedroom. "Jensen hey" i said with a so big smile on my face. "Hey sweetheart how are you?" I can hear the smile in his voice.   
"Im good ...you arrived??" I asked. "Yeah right know.i wanted to sleep but i thought its better to call you first...are you home?" He asked. I know he said i can go out but its hard to say. " Jared?"   
"Yeah...no im in my friend's house,i missed them so much so i came here" i said and waited for reaction. "Ok take care of yourself" i smiled. "I will...You too jensen" i said "i will...alright baby i gotta go...i will call you again ok?" " ok...hey jensen?" "Yeah?" "I miss you already" "me too jared...a lot" he said and i felt the smile in his voice again and i smiled too. "Alright...Go home before it gets dark" he said and i smiled again. "Ok, dont worry about me" "ok...hey you took one of the cars ,right?"   
"Yeah dont worry" "alright...take care, by baby I'll call you again" " you too jensen,by" "by" i stayed at room for a while, im happy to heard his voice. After few minutes i left the room. " Alright jare,now tell us who the fuck is jensen" i laughed and blushed. "He is my boyfriend" i said suddenly. "Wow jared congratulation. When?" Mark said excited.  
"Last month." "Ok let us see his picture" i have a few pictures of jensen "Ok...let me see" i took my phone a searched for pictures.  
The pictures are for his instagram and twitter and this stuff. "Oh jared is he jensen fucking ackles??" Josh said and i nodded.  
"Oh man he is so pretty" i laughed "he is" i said smiling. "Where is he now,you can tell him come here if you want." I wish i could.   
"Oh he went to austin this morning" they sight " ok but come here when he came back" chad said. "I will i want him to see you guys." "Yeah we too" mark said.   
"Ok guys i have to go... Come over sometimes" i said goodby to them and then went toward my car but something took my attention i saw a guy with black sunglasses and black coat,i saw him before when i was coming here,i got worry a little and got in the car quickly and went back to home.  
It's very quiet and secluded here without Jensen. One day this was my wish to get rid of him but now im just miss him.  
I went to my room and slept.


	12. New problem

Jensen pov

Its been 3days since the last time i saw jared.i miss him so fucking much. I just want to finish this job and go back to him. We talking to each other everyday but its not enough,i want see his beautiful face. Now i have to go to jack davis office and talk about our contract but he is a hard man so its not easy. I left the house and went toward my car, i want to call jared but its 9 in the morning and i guess he is sleep so i went in the car and then toward the office. "Hi im jensen ackles,I have an appointment with Mr. Davis" i told to the girls. She looked into his laptop and then nodded. "Yes Mr. Ackles, Mr. Davis is wating for you." She said and i nodded. I went to his room. " Hello Mr. Ackles. Please take a sit." I shook his hand " Thank you Mr. Davis" I sat down on the couch. "Alright lets talk about the contract." He said. " Yeah...ok my offer is you own three percent of our company's monthly profit. Instead, you would not give your products to anyone other than us in Miami" i said and he thought a little. "5 percent." "Its to much.you know 3 percent in a company like my company is a lot , something like $ 40000 month." I said. "Yeah but it worth it, isn't it? Our products gonna make your profit better,right?" I dont have any choice i need this.it can be so good for me and my company. "4 percent $ 55000 every month."  
I said. "Lets sign the contract,shall we?"  
We did and he took me to his house for a lunch. "Please Mr. Ackles...Meet sammy. He comes to the bedroom and to bed with you until lunch is ready" i looked at the boy, he have a pretty blond hair, gray eyes and a good body, and his dress let me see all of his dick. But i cant stop thinking about jared, maybe he dont know i love him but its like cheating. "Umm im sorry but i have a boyfriend...so". "Oh im so sorry." We ate and then i went to my home. I lay on the bed and took my phone....7 missed call from jared.  
Suddenly i got worried and called him.  
"Jensen hey" his voice is shaking. "Jared hey are you good?whats the problem?" " Someone has been following me since the day you left...im scared so much i dont know what to do" i felt bad,what if something bad happens to him. "Man or women?" "Man" "how is he look like?" "He always wearing a black sunglasses and black coat,i dont know but i thing he is taller than me nd he have blond hair." I know him he is my ex. He always wanted something more than bdsm from me but i didnt want to and now i guess he know about me and jared and he wand revenge. "Listen to me, stay at home, lock the doors windows and terraces and dont do anything, im coming back today." "Jensen who is he?" "I will tell you but not now, just do as i said". "Ok dont worry" "alright take care of yourself...gonna see you today." "Yeah come soon ,by by" "by " i started packing my stuff. Im worry so much,i cant let him get hurt because of a stupide thing. I packed my things and call to Mr. Davis and told him something happened and i have to go. I went to my jet with my driver. I cant stop thinking about jared and what could happen to him. It feel like i cant live without him. Its the first time im feeling love, he make me feel love and safe. I wish one day he love me back. After hours im arrived to the Miami and then to home. I opened the door and went inside "Jared?" I called him but no answer i went upstairs to his room but he is not here. What if something happened to him? I went to my room quickly and when i opened the door i saw Jared lying on the bed and crying. "Jared?" he turned to me.  
His eyes are swollen and red.i went toward him. "Hey baby doll why are you crying" i said and he suddenly started crying again. I pulled him in my arms and hugged him. "Please dont be mad" jared said. I looked down at him confused "why should i be?" He looked up.  
"Because im sleeping in your bed. Im sorry I didnt mean anything" he said crying and shaking ,i hugged him tighter and kissed his head.  
"Hey shhhh its fine im not mad,its fine" i kissed his head again. We stayed like that for a while and i kissed his head and forehead...a lot. "So you want to tell me why were you crying?" I asked softly. "I dont know i was scared so much and i was worry and..."  
But he did not finished his sentence."And what?"  
I Patted his soft hair. "I missed you so much"   
I felt Thousand butterfly's in my stomach. I went down and kissed his check and nose and lips. "I missed you too jared" he smiled.  
"And dont be scared i wont let anything happen to you" i said and he nodded. "Who is he?" i looked down at him he looking at me with his baeutiful puffy eyes. "My ex". I said.  
"So why is he doing this?" He asked.  
"When we were together i was ok with our relationship but he always wanted more then that he didnt want to be just a submissive to me , he said this everyday untill i told him to live. Now you and me,we have something more, i never slept beside anybody before or never been on a date with anybody,never been in my room and hug anybody. I guess he knows about our relationship and he wants revenge". He nodded. "So what are we gonna do?" He asked "you nothing.he wont hurt me but he wants to hurt you" he nodded again.  
"Ok... Did you eat dinner?" I nodded. "Yeah i did. You?" "No...but im not hungry" i looked down. "You sure? I can order something if you want" he shook his head. "No i dont feel good since last day. nauseous all the time."  
He said. "Ok we can go to the doctor tomorrow" he sat down. "Yeah we can...ok i guess you are tiered i will go so you can sleep." I nodded, suddenly i felt i want something else. "Yeah. but you can sleep here with me if you want to" i said and he looked at me surprise. "Really?" He asked smiling. I lay and opened my arms for him.  
"Yeah really" he smiled and came into my arms and we slept in the same bed together for the first time.


	13. Fun night

Its been a few days since jensen came back,we cant leave the house right now 'cuase that bastard is still out there and we dont really knkw what the fuck he wants. So jensen is home working and im just sitting around and cooking. But its really getting boring so i deasided to invite my friends here but i dont know if jensen is ok with this.  
"Hey jen??" "Yeah sweetheart?" I licked my lips " umm... I was thinking, maybe i can invite my friends here??" He looked up amd thinked for a second. "Ok we can do that" i jumped in excitement and hugged him tight.   
"Ok ok" he laughed. "Im going to call them so" i picked my phone and called chad.   
"Hey chad... Look i want you and the guys to come over... Tonight is good.... Ok so I'll sent you the address....yeah by"   
"Alright done....uhh what should i make for dinner??.... Oh god jensen come on help me tell me what should i cook?its the first time they....." I looked up and saw he's laughing.  
"What are you laughing to???" "You,you silly. Why so much stress their just you're friends and we can order food... Dont worry about anything" he said and wrap his hands around me and i putted my head on his chest. "Ok you are right" i said and he started patting my hair and kissed me sweetly. I stayed there for too long, its so comfortable.  
"Gen can you turn on the TV?" He stopped patting my hair. "Sure doll face" he said and turned on the TV. And he pulled me closer and i sat on his lap and he putted his nose on my neck and breathed me in. "Uhh jay...you smell so good... Like apple pie and vanilla" he took a deep breath again and kissed my neck gently. He bit my neck playfully and i moaned softly he pulled me closer and kissed my shoulder, then i felt a hot , wet tongue on mu neck and he licked and sucked on mu neck and left purple marks. It was gentle at first but got rougher after a minute. He kissed my cheek and then my lips and bit at it softly. He lifted me up and went to the kitchen and sat me on the desk and spreaded my lega and stood between them. "Jen?" "Yeah baby" i looked up blushing. "I wanna suck you" me cheeks turned red. "Fuck... Ok got on your knees." I did as he said and he took his pants and boxers of and i putted his cock in my mouth and sucked. "Ohh god jay... So good baby"   
He said and i sucked hurder and used my tongue more. "Uhh fucking fuck that mouth of yours" he moaned "fuck jay im gonna cum i dont wanna cum yet" he let go and and he lay me down on the desk and and took my shirt and pants off . "Umm you thing this desk can take us??" I asked. "Yeah doll face dont worry" he said "alright jay lay on your stomach baby... I wanna eat you out slowly untill you arr sobbing and begging me to fuck you" he said with a smirk and i moaned and did as he said. He parted my ass cheeks and putted the top of his tongue ony hole and teased me a little . "Uhh god jen...." "No baby just jensen"bhe laughed and putted his tongue in and i moaned louder. "Jen i wanna cum..." "Hold on baby" he took his tongue out and putted his dick in and thrusted hard. "Uhhh jeeen" he thrusted harder. " Yead doll face scream for me" i screamed loudly   
"Jen im gonna cum..." "Yeah baby cum on my cock... You will come on my cock or you wont cum at all" I did as he said with a loud scream. "Wow... That was awesome" he said breathless "yeah it was" he smiled and kissed my lips. "Ok your friends will be here soon go and take a shower and change." He said. "Ok you too"   
I went to my room and took a quick shower and then got dress in a blue dors and a tight jeans and left the room. Jensen is wearing a dark green t-shirt and a black jeans.   
"Oh what a doll you are you look so nice" he said and kissed my lips. "Thanks... You dont look bad yourself".  
My phone started ringing "hey chad... Yeah thats it... Ok ask for the Penthouse .... Your alone or they came with you??... Oh good so come faster i miss you guys." "They are here jen" i said excited. I opened the door and all of them are here.   
"Hey guuuuys" i said excited   
"Shut up and tell how did you bought this house" chad said and i laughed. "You know this is not mine... Well guys this is my boyfriend jensen....jensen this is chad, tom, mark, justin, stave and the other mark"   
Jensen smiled at them and shaked theyr hands "nive to meet you guys.... Well come on in" we went to the living room. Honestly im a little uncomfortable with justin being here... Specially after what happened with stephen. "Alright drink??" "Yead jaybird beer is good" i went and brought them beer.   
"Man what a house it is" tom said happily.  
"Shut up this is NOT a house... I saw a much of house before.... This??wow" chad said   
"You said how did you got this" stave said.   
Actually i didnt its jensen's house...."   
"Actually this is our home" jensen intrruped me. "  
"So jaybird tell me...do i have to kick anybody's ass??" And he means jensen.  
"CHAD" i said laughing   
"What man you are my little brother"   
He said,i love chad so much  
"Sorry jen he is a little over protective over me." He smiled "thats fine baby" and kissed my cheek.  
"How the did you to see each other??"  
Justin asked "He came to my office for job but instead he god my heart." I can bet jensen knows justin wants me but i didnt say anything and just smiled.  
"Oh you guys have xbox " chad said excited.  
"Yeah, i hadnt kick your ass for so long" i smirking. "Oh is that so...ok lets play"   
"Ok lets play" everybody sat down on the sofa and i sat on jensen's lap and he wrapped his arms around me. "Ok baby kick his ass" he said to me. "Yeah we will see" chad said and we started playing.   
"Chad come onnn man" stave yelled at chad.  
"Jay win this round and i will give you a good round to night" jensen said and i blushed.  
After i kicked chad's ass and we eat dinner they left.  
"Got im so tired lets sleep" i said and we went to jensen's room and slept


	14. Pregnant

Jared pov 

I slowly opened my eyes and i felt a body against mine,after a sec i remembered last night. His arms are around me and my head is on his chest. I love this,i cant believe its happening. He love me? Oh my god. I moved a little and jensen moved his arms and hugged me tighter. I looked up and saw his eyes are open. He smiled at me and kisses my foreheadand i smiled. "Hey" i said " hi sweetheart" and he answered in a sleepy voice. He came down and kissed my lips and i kissed him back then i felt his hands all over my body. On my stomach,my chest,my waist ,my ass and between my legs. I moaned quietly in his mouth. He slowly licked my lips and i opened my mouth and he put his tongue in and licked all over my mouth and i moaned again.he kissed my lips one more time and then went to my jaw amd kisses it and bite it. "Uhh je...sir" i corected myself i know yesterday i was calling his name but he didnt say anything it dosnt mean he's ok with this, im ok with sir and i guess im ok with master too now. Because he is so softer and im not scared anymore so i can call him master if he wants. "Ummm yes baby call me that...i like hear it from you" he said and bitted my jaw harder. "Uhhh god" he kissed my neck and sucked it and left a lot of bruisses he went downer on my chest and left bruisses there too. I kept my hands above my head but it was hard to dont touch him. He took my boxer off. "Turn around" he ordered and i obeyed. After moment i suddenly felt a warm and wet tongue against my hole. "Ughhhh god sir please" he continued licking my hole and i moaned loudly. "Uhhh sir please just please fuck me already." He looked up at me and smirked. "Oh yeah?you want me to fuck you hard and nice? Thats what you want jared?" He said and i moaned and nodded. "What?i didnt hear you" he said smirking. "Uhh yes sir thats what i want" he smirked again. "You want me to push my big cock in that little tight hole of yours and fuck you untill you cant feel your legs yeah?" I moaned at the talk dirty. "Yes sir please do that" he laughed softly and took his pants and boxer off and came in top of me and slowly push his cock in. "Uhhhh sir please...god" "easy jared its ok" he said and after a while he was fully in me and he started moving and i moaned lout with every moves. "I gonna..." "I know babe...you can come" i came and he came in me and then lay beside me.   
"Well...good morning." Jensen said.  
"Yeah its a good morning...lets go for breakfast" i said and we got up from the bed and went to the kitchen. I wore nothing but a long T-shirt  
and that cover my ass,but no pants just boxer. I made bacons and eegs "Jensen...breakfast is ready." He came. "Ooo its nice thank you" he said and i smiled and we started eating untill i felt bad in my stomach and ran to the bathroom and vomited. I heard a knock. "Jared you ok??" i dont know what's wrong with me.   
"Yeah dont worry" after a minute i went to the living room jensen came and hugged me softly. "Do you want me to bring a doctor?" I shook my head against his chest. He patted my hair softly. I cand eat anymore so i just lay on the couch. I have a bad feel about it. I think im...pregnant. i waited untill jensen got a phone call and went out for a little job so i quickly got clothes and went to the pharmacy and got pregnancy test and came back to home and went to the bathroom. I've did my job and waited a minute and then i saw two line...  
Oh no im pregnant. I felt my tears on my cheeks. What am i gonna do now? Jensen will kick me out. I heard jensen's voice. "Jared are you there?" He opened the door and came in "hey jay baby what happened?hey why are you crying?" He came and sat beside me and took my hands. "Tell me jared" i cried harder. "Jensen im sorry...please dont be mad it wasnt my fault." I said sobbing.   
"What jared?whats not your fault?" I looked down. "Jensen im...im pregnant" he looked at me in a confused look. "Are you mad?im sorry..."   
He hugged me softly. "Hey its ok im not mad ok?dont cry"we left the bathroom and i went to jensen's room with his help and i lay down on the bed.  
"Ok take it easy ok?dont cry its not good for you or the baby" he said and kissed my forehead softly. "Get some sleep i will make us some lunch." I nodded and he kissed me again and left. Ok thank god he is not mad


	15. Love

Jensen pov 

Oh god i cant believe he is pregnant. We have a baby and i have this with jared im so excited about it. I know he thinks im mad and i dont want the baby so i have to make him understand that i want all of this things with him. He have to know im in love with him. I took clothes and went to a mall and looking for something good for him. After a long time i found beautiful necklaces.Couple necklace set, its the best thing i can get for him i got them and went back to home and made him meat with mushroom and potato and tomato and then i made him orang juice, i know these things are good for his situation. I put the foods in a tray and then put the necklaces in a dark blue box and went to the room. "Jared...hey jared wake up dear, lunch is ready" he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at me. "Hey...come on i made you lunch" i put the tray on his lap and took my plate and put it on my lap. I have a glass of wine but jared cant drink alcohol so he have a glass of orange juice. "Thank you" he said and i smiled at him. We finished our food and then i took the box and put it on his lap. "What is this?" He asked confused. "Ok before you open it i want to tell you something. I know im not the same person you saw first day anymore. I changed, i changed because of you. You made me a better person jared.And i want you to know i want this baby with you...so i bought these for us." He looked at me with happy eyes and opened the box.   
"Oh god jen...its so perfect THANK YOU"   
He jumped me and hugged me and i hugged him back. "Me to jensen... I had no idea someday i will say this but...i love you" i couldnt believe what i heard. "I love you too jared...so fucking much" I said and kissed his lips.I put his necklace around his neck and then I put mine around my neck. "Ok since now we are Together. You are not here because of what we had before,you are here because im your boyfriend and you are pregnant with my baby and we will have a life together,ok?"  
He smiled and nodded and hugged me again. "But jensen,what are we gonna do about that boy?" He asked,im worry to but i dont want to make it worse.  
"Dont worry about him, I'll be here with you so nothing gonna happen." I said and he nodded. "Ok do you want to stay here? Or we can go to the living room" he didnt answer for a minute. "No lets go to the living room" i nodded and took his hand and we went to the living room. I turned on the TV and i lay down on the couch and jared lay beside me and put his head on my chest and i hugged him and kissed his head. I know about pregnancy hormones and im so excited about it.  
" i promise i will make a perfect life for you and our little one ok?i promise." I said and kissed his cheek again and he smiled. "I know you will jensen,im sure about it." He said and i nodded softly.  
"Wow im so fucking excited you kno...."  
"Jeeeen...dont say the "f" world anymore there is a baby here" he said so so seriese . "he dosnt even what "f" is jay"   
"Yeah but SHE dosnt have to know now"  
I laughed. "You think its a girl ?"   
"Pretty sure" he said smiling.  
"Yeah.no i can bet its a boy"   
"Oh yeah?? Wanna bet?" I looked down at him. "Sure.... What do you want of you won?" He thought for a moment.   
"Ok... If i won i want you to take me to rome" he said "ok... If i won i want you to let me get you pregnant again" i said and he looked up confused "jen we just found out we are having a baby" "yeah i know... But i want a pretty big family with you."   
I said and kissed his lips slowly.


	16. They finally met

Jared pov

I cant believe he wants the baby. I can feel the baby and i love it so much but i wasnt sure about jensen. And even better,he said he love me he said he want me more then what we had before. I love him too, jensen and our baby they are the best things in my life. When i saw jensen for the first time i had no idea things would be like this, i thought i will be hate him forever. But now here i am, pregnant whit his baby and in is arms on the couch. Now jensen is a god to me, kind and good and beautiful. I want to be with him forever. And now this is the best part of my life. "Jensen" i asked and looked up to him.  
"Yes dear" he looked down to me.   
"What you gonna do about the boy? Honestly im so scared, i dont want anything bad happen to us." I said he smiled and kissed my forehead. "Nothing is gonna happen." He said but its not enough i need to be sure. We stayed like that for hours untill we fell to sleep. 

A week later

Its been a week after i told jensen im pregnant. He was in my side all the days and gave me anything i needed. Now he is not home he went out and he wont come back for hours. I took a chips for myself and sat on the couch. I was watching TV untill i heard a knock door. Its weird im sure jensen had key, maybe he lost it. "Im coming"   
I opened the door but suddenly something pushed me inside hardly. I looked up and the same boy i saw before jensen come back from austin. He came toward me and took my arm i tried to push him away but he punched me on the face and i didnt feel anything anymore.  
After i while i opened my eyes, wanted to move my hands but i couldnt then i realized im tied up on the chair.   
"Well im glad to see you a wake... I waited for this moment so long." He said and i saw a big blade in his hand. "What do you want from me?i even dont know you" i said.  
"Oh yes but your 'boyfriend' know me so well,like he knows you...you know you little bitch took my everything, i wanted jensen but he choose you" he said and i shook my head. "I dont know anything about this stuff please jus..." He roughly took my arms in his hand. "I saw you two,i saw he hugged you , i saw you slept in his bed in his arms, i you fucked in his room,i saw he went on a date with you...THIS WAS MY FUCKING WISH" he yelled.   
"I wanted him more than anything. I did anything he wanted from me, i listened   
to his every worlds even when i didnt want them because i wanted to make him happy...but you, you even didnt call him what he wanted. i saw you were call him jensen when i always called him sir or master." He said and punched me again. Im not worry about myself, im worry about my baby. He took the blade and cut one of my arms deeply and i screamed.  
"If he could torture you like he did to all of us this would be nothing for you... Just an scratch. He even said sorry to you because you were HURT." he yelled and punched me again. I can feel the blood on my face.  
"Please its not my..." I heard the door opened. "Jared baby im home... Jay honey where are y..." And he saw me and ran toward me but the boy stopped him. "Dont move or i will kill him" Jensen stoped and looked at me. "Jared?baby are you good?dont worry ok? Just calm down everything gonna be fine." He said and i smiled at him weakly.   
"SHUT THE FUCK UP DONT CALL HIM THAT" jensen looked at him.  
"Harry what do you want why are you doing this?" Jensen said. "Why am i doing this?really? I wanted this for three years jensen...and everytime i told you,you just yelled at me and pulled me to your fucking red room. but he? He is already you boyfriend. And i will kill him jensen." He told to jensen.  
"You cant make me love you harry i love him...let him go" jensen said. "Love??you know anything about love? I loved you for three fucking years." He said "BUT I DIDNT."   
jensen yelled. Harry came near me and punched me on the stomach and i screamed loudly and cried out. "STOP IT HE IS PREGNANT." Jensen yelled. "What?" He said and than punched my stomach more.   
After a sec i saw jensen took a gun from the desk and before i know whats happening shooted him on the leg and ran to me and took my face in his hands. "Hey hey jay ? Baby stay with me ok?everything gonna be fine, just please..." He called 991. I didnt hear anything anymore and closed my eyes.


	17. Ending

Jensen pov 

After i shooted the sonofabitch i called 991 for jared,his eyes are close and its scaring me but i know its just because of the fear he had and he is alright. After awhile they took jared to a hospital and i sat beside his on the bed. I want to be here when he wake up.  
"Hi doc, im jensen,jared's boy friend ,i want to know how is he what is his problem now"  
"Hi Mr. Ackles. Actually i have to say its not a big deal and he will be ok soon he was in shook and with his situation its dangares for him,but he is ok dont worry" i took a deep breath and nodded. After few hours i heard a little moan from jared and then he opened his eyes.  
"Hey hey baby...dont move ok?" i took his hand and kissed the back of it.  
"Jen...how is...how is the baby?is he...."  
"Hey no the baby is alright. Dont worry."  
"What happend??" He asked confused  
"I shooted him,FBI asked a few questions but i told them i did thad to protect ourselves,and thats true."  
"Ok...when can we leave?"  
"I guess we can go right now if you feeling ok" i said and he nodded.  
"Yeah im fine i just wanna go home"  
I smiled at him.  
"Ok then"  
We left the hospital and went back to our home.  
"Get some rest ok?" I said and he nodded.  
"Alright but with you ok?come to bed with me" i laughed. "Ok baby i will,but just sleeping ok?" He laughed and nodded.  
"Fine just sleep."

4month later.

"Come on jared ged dress we are not in rome for sleep"  
Tow months after what happened we found out the baby is a little girl so we came to rome like i promised his .today i planning to asking him to marry me,i know he will say yes but im nerves.  
"Ok im ready lets go" he said excited,i laughed and took his hand and we left the room.  
I know what i want to do,so we stoped somewhere beautiful beside a beautiful lake with a lot of roses and balloons ,i stayed behind him and kneel but he didnt see this yet.  
"Wow jen look its wond..." He turned around and saw me on my knee and a black box in my hand. "Jen what....are you doing" he said.  
"Jared...after all this times,after all bad things i've done,you...you changed me.you are a caring and loving man and i wand to spend all the love i have for you and our little one.jared baby i know we stared wrong but we can make it right.so jared tristen padalecki will you marry me?"  
He is almost crying and me too. I really want this boy in my life for ever.  
He nodded excited. "Of course you dork...i love you" i got up and kissed him loving and slow. "I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it😚💜💜

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello guys.   
> This was the first part ant i hope you like it.  
> I wanted to say english is not my first language so if there is any problem im sorry💙  
> And i will update soon💜👋


End file.
